The discovery of mobile phones has provided a lot of convenience in overall calling system. It provides user a freedom to operate the communication device in an unlimited region. On the other hand, telephone network is a fixed communication device which means a network of wires to which a telephone is connected. Although, a user prefers to keep mobile phone but fixed telephone network is also preferred for some beneficial purpose. A user having a cellular phone with wireless system usually has an additional fixed telephone for in-house use. Management of a plurality of communication device is problematic for a user as he has to remember a plurality of numbers and he is also concerned about battery consumption. Usage of plurality of communication device may also result in wastage of frequency spectrum.
Many of the system and methods have been proposed to provide user a convenience in keeping a plurality of communication devices by routing call from one communication device to another. One of the basic methods is call diverting. However, this method has a disadvantage that the urgent calls may get missed as a user cannot answer any call when it is diverted. This method does not result in reduced consumption of frequency spectrum. Also, a user has to request his service provider for accessing the service of call diverting for which he has to pay an additional amount of money. U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,118 titled, “Method for providing cellular and landline cordless service using a dual mode mobile telephone” also discloses a mobile station which communicates with both a cellular network and a cordless cellular base station. The cordless cellular base station is preferably connected to a public switched and is assigned a landline number. The cordless cellular base station acts as a conduit between the mobile station and the public switched telephone network. However, the invention does not talk about reduced bandwidth consumption or power consumption.
Therefore, a system is needed which is capable of routing call from one communication device to another by saving the power and frequency spectrum. The system should be cost efficient such that it could be implemented at macro as well as micro level for routing data from one communication device to another.